luigi_mansionfandomcom-20200223-history
B-4: Pool Party
The mission "B-4: Pool Party" is the fourth mission that takes place in the Haunted Towers. In it, Luigi looks at a snapshot the Toad assistant brought from the last mission, and heads off to the Rooftop Pool to search for the special key. For the location of the Boo, go here. For the gem locations, go here. Mission Blurb "The Toad you rescued in the Crypt managed to bring back a snapshot from my tridimensional security camera! Let's take a look at it." Starting Dialogue "All right, Luigi, I've unscrambled the image that our Toad friend brought back. Let's take a look-see." "Hold on a sec... That key there! It looks mighty special if you ask me. That Boo is handing it over to that pinkish ghost! We'll need to take a very close look at this image in order to find clues. You can inspect the scene by tilting the Nintendo 3DS in all directions. Zoom in and out with L and R. Press B when you're done inspecting the image!" * Zoom in on the Greenie and Boo: "Just look at those ghosts! They're out of control! The Boos seem to be encouraging their bad behavior." * Zoom in on the Sneaker (pink ghost): "I've never seen that kind of ghost before!" * Zoom in on the Boo with the special key: "The Rooftop Pool seems to be a meeting point for the Boos. Their power increases when they gang up, and they feed off each others' evil energy." * Zoom in on the Boos with the painting in the sack: "What are those Boos carrying? Suspicious..." "That key in the image! It must be the special key we're looking for! You know - the key that unlocks the door inside the Hollow Tree! The ghosts must be hiding that key from us...because they don't want us to get to the top of the tree. And they don't want us to get to the top of the tree...because that's where the Dark Moon piece is! Ho ho! These are some crafty ghosts we're dealing with. But they're no match for the intellect of the living!" "Now, then. That image was recorded at the Rooftop Pool. Go get that special key!" New Ghosts * Creeper * Sneaker Mission Goals Overall Goal * Reach the Rooftop Pool, and look around for the special key. Other Goals * Reach the Rooftop Pool. * Look for the special key. Story Luigi, once again, is pixelated to the Haunted Towers Entrance, though this time there's nothing blocking the way. However, once Luigi enters the Courtyard, he'll be greeted by two Carnivorous Plants. There's no way to get rid of these two, so you'll have to simply stun the left one and run to the left tower. Make your way through the Tower Lobby and to the Plant Nursery. A small cutscene zooms in on a sprout in the ground. Turn the valve on the right to get the water running. Now grab the bucket in the top-right corner, however, be aware of the Orange Flower. Trick it into slamming itself into the ground, and then suck it up. Then grab the bucket and fill it up with water. Water the plant, and it will grow into a large stem with leaves you can climb. This leads Luigi into a very ominous, creepy room, the Rumpus Room. Look through the lit up window on the toy house, and Luigi will see himself, as well as a shaking jack-in-the-box. Go over and check the box, and capture the five Greenies that pop out. This unlocks the way into the Family Room, and Luigi can head through to the Solarium. Pull the chain to bring out the stairs, and head up to the West Bedroom. Here, Luigi must find a key. Spin the fan to pull back the wall, to find three Hiders participating in a pillow fight. Pull of one of the beds' sheets, and capture one Hider. The other two will then switch up the order of the beds, and Luigi has to guess which one has the Hiders. Capture the Hiders, and a key will appear, allowing Luigi to progress to the West Hall, however the door to the West Bathroom is locked, so Luigi must find yet another key. Go across the Crow's Nest to the Conservatory. Take a Balloon Berry and fly up to the door on the left. Use the Dark-Light Device to release a key from the painting, and head back to the West Hall. Use the key to get into the West Bathroom. As soon as you enter, you'll see a Slammer in the mirror. Use the Dark-Light to reveal and capture him. Then capture the two Greenies (one has sunglasses) afterwards. After you clear these ghosts out, you might think that there are no more. However, to the left is a purple puddle of goo on the floor. This is actually a Creeper. Use the Dark-Light or Poltergust 5000 to bring it up then start capturing it. You'll have to use a power suck to catch it, as it has infinite HP. Now, inspect the lawn chair, and head up to the Rooftop Pool. Here, Luigi must find the special key. Reveal a hidden frog statue by using the Dark-Light on the top-right end of the pool. It spits out the key, but before Luigi can collect it, a Sneaker steals it away from him. Capture all four Sneakers, and the key will be yours. However, when Luigi picks up the key, Polterpup comes out of nowhere shortly afterwards, takes it and throws it out the window. With this unfortunate event, E. Gadd calls and says to Luigi: "Criminy! Where did that ghostly dog come from? And now it's vanished completely! Gah! Blasted pooch! Let's bring you back." Luigi then ends the mission, though not before noticing he has stepped in ectoplasmic dog droppings. After Mission Dialogue "Well, I didn't see that coming. We need to recover that special key at all costs. I tried to locate that confounded canine with the Parascope, but the doggone dog's gone! Heh heh heh! That's called wordplay, ny soft-spoken friend! Anyhoo, let's unload the Poltergust 5000. I believe you captured a new kind of ghost!" "Now, where were we? Ah, yes. I'll try to tune the Parascope to find that dog's hiding place. Why don't you take a breather, son?" Videos Category:Luigi's Mansion 2 Category:Missions Category:Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon Category:Haunted Towers Category:Haunted Towers Missions Category:B-4: Pool Party